Prime Numbers
by MosherGurl
Summary: You honestly sucked at Math...


A young girl named Kimi sighed heavily as she sluggishly made her way over to Yusuke's house. Her brother had been gone for a while and was obviously too incompetent to pick up his phone. So she headed over to the one place she knew he would be hiding, just to make sure he was still alive. Once outside Yusuke's house she heard laughing and couldn't help but smile slightly. It was rare that her brother; Mako was happy. He never really had friends up until he met Yusuke and the others, and now he was a lot happier which made her happy too. He was almost like a different person. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking in their laughter. She was a lot like the old Mako too, but it was only _one _singular person who made her feel like she could be herself. That person was Kurama. He was...so _different_ to her. Like complete opposites. Although, she couldn't help her happy exterior whenever she was around him.

"Kurama..."

She breathed his name as a small smile crept its way up her face. Feeling happy, she knocked lightly on Yusuke's door only for Keiko to answer. Kimi smiled briefly at the young brunette.

"Hey Keiko, is Yusuke in?"

Keiko nodded before stepping aside and allowing Kimi to enter. All the gang was there, she didn't know there was a gathering.

"What? Having a party without me?"

Upon hearing her joking/sarcastic comment the others looked at the irked female and Yusuke smirked.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up. What took you so long?"

She pointed an accusing finger at her brother who was sat in the corner of the room;

"I was trying to get in touch with him. But looks like I was right all along, he _was _here."

He nodded in understanding as the female took a seat on the couch next to Kurama. He smiled which she happily returned.

"Hey sis. I'm planning on staying here tonight, that okay?"

The girls attention turned to her younger brother's pleading eyes.

"Can't see why not. I'll have to go home though. Mum's out all night and it gives me some time to get my homework done."

Yusuke pulled a face;

"You're such a goody girl Jess."

Kimi shrugged her shoulders, a light smile on her face.

"Just because I have more brains than you. I enjoy doing well, at least then I know I'll have a better job then you in the end and you might even end up working for me...or at _Burger King_."

Yusuke scowled at the woman's victorious smirk as shestood up and stretched. She wasn't planning on staying long anyway. Just a quick hi and bye.

"Well, now I know you're all well I'll be off. Yusuke, better start practicing your '_Do you want fries with that_'."

She giggled and waved her quick goodbyes before heading out the door and towards her mother's house knowing she should have gone to work by now.

"Hey, Jessica hold on."

Kimi stopped and turned to the direction her name was called to see Kurama jogging to catch up with her. He stopped upon reaching her and gave a charming smile.

"I was just thinking, seeing as we're in the same classes and I have already finished my homework, may I assist you in yours?"

She tilted her head confused. He had never offered to help her with homework before.

"Why?"

"You have the weekend to enjoy yourself then once it's out of the way. Besides, I saw your last results on your Math test; it wasn't anything to be excited about. So I figured I'd help you."

Oh yeah, that math test was evil all right. Kimi only scored a measly 46%. Although, Prime numbers wasn't one of her strong subjects. She decided to take Kurama up on his offer.

"Alright then."

She turned and walked off, Kurama following suit. Okay, so maybe she didn't get peace and quiet tonight. But the boy of her dreams was going to be her study-buddy. So that was much better in her eyes. They entered the building that was Kimi's house and up to her room to see a mess of books and unfinished work scattered over a desk. Kurama sweat dropped.

"What is all this?"

"When I get bored of doing one subject I switch to another."

"Doesn't that deny the point a little? Then all the information you've absorbed from one text book will be replaced by another. And that will just become overwhelming."

She merely shrugged at the Kitsune who replied with a gentle sigh.

"Ok, first thing is to get this desk cleaned up."

Kimi agreed, and after sorting out all her school books the duo finally sat down and begun to study for at least a good 5 hours.

"Alright, Which number is the smallest Prime?"

Kimi thought for a brief moment.

"2."

"Good, Now can you list all the prime numbers from 2 to 31?"

"Uhh, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29 and 31... Right?"

Kurama smiled;

"Congratulations. You got it."

A bright smile crossed the young woman's face. Now there was no way she'd fail the next test on Prime numbers. Out of excitement she leapt up and hugged him.

"Thank you Kurama, you make it so easy!"

A bright blush covered her face once she realized that she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She suddenly felt very warm, due to the close proximity and pushed him away, her face rivaling a cherry as her wolf ears and tail popped out from embarrassment. Kimi yipped lightly and pressed her hands over her ears.

"Damn it..."

Kurama chuckled lightly and the woman scowled at him.

"What's so funny? I can't help my ears and tail doing that you know?"

"I just think it's funny. And you shouldn't hide your ears, they're cute."

Kimi tilted her head, as one of the fury ears fell flat against her head in confusion. _Cute_? He thought she was cute? Her face flushed once again as he walked over to the woman and took her hand in his.

"You needn't be embarrassed around me Kimi. I have known of your crush on me for a while. And I had a selfish reason for studying you today."

He led her back to her chair and sat her down in front of the work as she looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"To get you alone of course."

He leant forward and pressed his lips gently against Kimi's for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Now, tell me which prime number out of 15, 41, 18 and 1 is not composite."


End file.
